


the stars in the sky have nothing on your eyes

by dreamdoll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Witches & Wizards, childish love, honestly just, magic academies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdoll/pseuds/dreamdoll
Summary: The stars are bright because they have Jisung to outshine,yet the words would never leave his mouth.The moon pales in comparison.OR:Renjun and Jisung wish to capture the stars with nothing more than the moon to get in their way.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	the stars in the sky have nothing on your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched the show The Last Witch on Netflix (all in 2 days, may I add) and I immediately just had the urge to write something inspired by it.
> 
> This is 100% meaningless fluff, but who doesn't just need two magical boys in love sometimes?
> 
> Unbetaed!

"I knew you'd be here."

No response.

Instead, Renjun steadies his broom, hopping off and onto the roof with grace, the shingles cracking in irony as the balls of his feet just barely touch them.

At the small noise, Jisung spares him a glance — a bit of a lack response, but a response nonetheless. Renjun marks that as a good sign.

Jisung presses his lips into a thin line, humming dismissively before turning his gaze back to the falling sunset along the forest edge.

Sighing, Renjun turns back towards his broom.

"Down," He commands, and with that his broomstick goes on to land next to Jisung's own, leaning against the nearest chimney.

It's not until Renjun is actually settled next to Jisung on the roof that Jisung finally speaks.

"So? How'd you find me?"

Renjun chuckles under his breath. "You're always in the same spot."

Jisung doesn't bother to argue, it's true. It's his designated spot, after-all. Marked it and all — if the etching of his name into one of the roof tiles has anything to say about it.

(Finding the perfect spell to neatly letter his name had taken a few days and a bit more energy than he would ever admit, but he'd like to think it was worth it.)

"The headmistress was looking for you."

"And what did you tell her?"

"As if I'd tell her anything!" Renjun scoffs, throwing himself back onto the slope of the roof, arms folded under his head. "I told her you were sick. 'Messed up a transformation spell and came out the other end with warts and boils.'"

Jisung raises his hands to his face, just barely lit up by the light of the rising moon. "At least that's believable. I doubt my clumsy hands could have performed something like that successfully."

And when Renjun speaks again, his words are barely heard. " _You know that's not true.._ "

Nonetheless, they fall into a comfortable silence soon following.

☾

The stars around the academy shine the brightest of all the surrounding area.

When asked, Headmistress Moon once said this was because the magic of the young witches and wizards fed into them, but it took Renjun all he had not to object.

_(The stars are bright because they have Jisung to outshine_ , yet the words would never leave his mouth. _The moon pales in comparison.)_

By now, the lights in every room have been snuffed, the candles blown out, the lanterns put to rest until the next morning, waiting for whoever had lantern duty to come and set them ablaze once again.

A few minutes to midnight is when the moon reaches its highest point around the academy, barely lining up with the point of the tallest tower. Renjun and Jisung sit just below it on the tallest roof of the tallest tower, seemingly mere inches away from having the moon in their grasp.

When Renjun reaches out towards it, extending his fingers and turning his palm to the castle below, it feels like he could pull it down with just a simple rope, spell unnecessary. He reaches out for a mere moment longer before retracting his outstretched arm and placing his hand gently atop his stomach, Jisung in a nearly identical position beside him.

"Do you think we'll be here forever?" Jisung dares to ask, voice spilling out in no more than a whisper, to which Renjun turns his head, letting his eyes survey the younger's face.

"I'm already a third year at the academy, 'Sung," Renjun heaves a sigh, letting his eyes wander back to the moon, "But I wish we could be."

Jisung mimics Renjun's heavy sigh before sitting up abruptly, bracing his hands against the roof to prevent himself from sliding down.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He questions, chuckling a little to himself as he asks.

"When I first got here, I knew nothing about magic. I had only just learned that it existed, never mind that I could do it myself!"

"I remember the day fondly," Renjun chimes in, placing his hands behind his head with a smile. "They sent you here without even speaking English, just picked you up and dropped you here. I had to work with the Headmistress to brew a potion that made you learn the entire English dictionary!"

"Not all of us are lucky enough to take classes from our rich, witching parents!"

As they fall into laughter, the stars shine impossibly brighter, welcoming their presence with the twinkling of lights.

"I don’t know what I would have done without you here, Renjun."

A flush rises to the tips of their ears as they welcome the silence once again. Linking pinky in pinky, soon hand in hand, they find that the moon consumes them, gathering them into its arms.

"I'm lucky to have you."

_And so are the stars._


End file.
